Madam Molly and Luscious Lucius
by PiecesOfEight
Summary: There's a new business in the halls of Hogwarts, and its business: SEX. SMUT. Unusual couple.
1. Chapter 1

_The bedposts rattled against the stone wall of the room. Distant cries could be heard from the other side of the wall; not cries of pain, but of pleasure. The blonde was doing his job perfectly; the redhead could tell, even from where she stood at the closed door. She ticked off another name on her clipboard before drawing out her wand and vanishing the door with a satisfied smirk, leaving the room undetectable. _

_The redhead made her rounds swiftly, not wanting to disturb the customers. It was a good business, one she carefully protected. It wouldn't do to get caught. The blonde, however, enjoyed disturbing the customers. That was his job._

He felt her fingers pressing into his shoulder blades as she pulled him down to her, enveloping him in a sultry kiss. She tasted like coffee. He hated coffee. He moved his mouth to nibble at her ear, smiling inwardly at the soft moan of pleasure he received in thanks. Her skin tasted good. Ah, cinnamon. He nibbled tenderly, then kissed her neck, moving ever closer to the hollow just above her collarbone. Her left hand found its way to his cheek, turning his head towards hers, and she met him halfway in a dangerously heated kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth as she clung to his back, his hands making quick work of the buttons on her shirt. He had never been one to wait.

_She strode away from the first room. _Another pleased customer,_ she mused, the bag of coins jangling in her pocket. She stopped in front of a tapestry, pulling out her clipboard again. Then, with a swish of her wand, the tapestry rolled up, revealing yet another locked door. She listened carefully. From within the room, the same cries and calls of pleasure could be heard, with intermission. At the first noise indicative of bondage, or whipping she carefully scrawled a word in the margin, before proceeding to check the name off the list and hide the door once again._

The blonde pushed her shirt away from her front, and crawled backwards to allow her to sit up, never once breaking the kiss. His own buttons were already undone, his tie cast precariously aside. She sat up slightly, pulling her shirt off her. He did the same with his own. One of his hands found her shoulder and forced her back down onto the mattress, and their clash of mouths continued. He had long ago mastered the art of breathing through his nose whilst his mouth was otherwise occupied. Her fingers continued to press deep into his flesh, leaving marks on his back.

His mouth left hers, trailing a path down her neck and along her collarbone towards her shoulder. He took the strap of her bra teasingly in his mouth, pulling it off her shoulder to hang loosely on her arm. He kissed across her collarbone to the other shoulder, pushing the strap down with his hand before he reached it. He was already impatient. Her moaning continued as he kissed back up her neck to her mouth again, his hands finding the zipper on her skirt. He undid it, and her hands relieved his of their duty in pushing her skirt off.

While he had been kissing her neck, she had unbuttoned his pants. He pushed them down below his knees, and kicked them to the floor. She rolled to her side, forcing him down on the bed as she pushed herself up on top of him. Her hands now occupied with holding her weight, she lowered herself to him and kissed him again. Her brown curls fell around his muscular chest as she pulled up. Her hips lowered onto his as she arched her back, allowing him easy access to the hook of her upper undergarment. It fell off her shoulders and she took it the rest of the way off. Through her thin panties, she could feel the hardness of his penis through his soft boxers. She took her mouth off his, her hands playing dangerously on his legs as her hair brushed his stomach. She pulled on the waistband of his boxers and he raised his hips, allowing them to slide to his knees. He kicked them to the floor.

She came back to him, or rather, her mouth came back to his, and he rolled himself on top again. He kissed her stomach, while he removed her panties not-so-discreetly. He moved his hand down to her vagina, stroking it delicately while he continued to kiss her. She shuddered beneath him as he felt the wetness increase. He removed his hand and placed it back on the bed to stabilize himself. He didn't bother waiting for her, or telling her what was going to happen. It was inevitable anyway.

Her cry of mingled pain and pleasure was so loud, he was sure they'd get caught. Then he heard the wall sealing itself again. _She must be doing rounds._ He focused on the sound of her cry until it stopped reverberating. Then he began to move. He moved slowly, creating just the initial friction. She maneuvered her way on top and lifted her hips, not quite all the way off, but almost. It was difficult to keep them there. She moved her hips down slightly, then almost all the way off, before thrusting as hard as possible towards him. He flipped them again.

Soon, he became tired of waiting and increased his thrusts, knocking his hips against hers with increased force. Her cries became louder as he pounded into her with all his might. He too was feeling the pleasure, but only grunting in recognition. He could feel the pressure mounting. She relinquished her loudest cry yet as he released, climaxing at the same time. He flooded into her then pulled out. She lay on the bed, panting, and he lay beside her. Regaining his breath, he muttered a quick cleaning spell and redressed. By the time he was done, she was already gone, a tip left on the bedside table. It was his reward.

Outside the room, a larger reward awaited him if he did his job right.

_A/N: Welcome to the prologue. More smut is on the way, I promise. _


	2. Chapter 2

'Shut up.' The girl's eyes widened as the blonde showed her the gold in his outstretched hand. She eyed the small pile, counting the total. One, two, three... 'Five Galleons! That's almost as much as she paid basic!' The girl exhaled sharply, waving her hand to indicate that he could keep the tip.

'How'd we do, Molly?' He put his arm around the redhead, not caring much that they were attracting stares from students passing them in the courtyard. There were only about three students out now anyway, and those Hufflepuffs. They wouldn't care. Molly was unresponsive to his arm, and shrugged it off her shoulders. Ever since their little 'business' had begun, she'd been colder towards him. He inclined his head slightly so she could hear him at a whisper. 'Molly? What's wrong, hon?'

'Thirty Galleons last night alone,' she replied, a slight edge to her tone. She didn't bother to answer his second question. In truth, she was partial to be sharing him with the other girls. _He_ had started the relationship between them. It shouldn't come as a shock to him that his girlfriend doesn't like the fact that he participates in... disreputable... 'extra-curricular' activities.

He leaned in a bit closer, so his breath was warm on her ear. 'Come on, Moll. You know it's you. It's always been you.' She couldn't help but respond to that. She softened a bit, turning her head towards him.

'I know,' she whispered. Her face just inches from his own, he leaned in for a kiss, but she moved her head away teasingly. 'Later,' she whispered, holding a finger to his lips. 'I have a life to get back to.' She pulled her bag over her shoulder as she stood up. She strode away from him, prepared to be 'fashionably' late to Potions. As she walked, she was distinctly aware of the boy on the bench with the blonde hair, with eyes trained on her back as she walked away from him.

XoX

Narcissa Black approached him shortly after lunch. 'What's this business all the girls are talking about?' she simpered at him, running a finger teasingly along his arm, before poking him sharply in the shoulder. She was upset with him,

'Surely not _all_ the girls. It's got nothing to do with Hufflepuffs.' He wrinkled his nose at the word. She failed to see the humour of the situation.

Narcissa raised one thin eyebrow at him skeptically. 'But Gryffindors are involved?' Her eyes darted to the Gryffindor table for a moment. Her gaze was drawn to Molly Prewett, undoubtedly the most 'popular' (with the boys) witch there.

He growled back in the low voice she couldn't resist. 'So what if it does?' He followed her gaze before looking back at her, straight in the eyes. 'Cissy, you've got nothing to worry about.' She turned her face away, so as not to have to look at him. 'It's nothing.'

This got her attention. 'Nothing?' She lowered her voice and leaned in slightly to avoid being overheard. 'You're screwing around and it's _nothing_?' Her words were like venom, slowly coursing through his body. Well, it was fitting -- she was a Slytherin.

'What I do in my private life is none of your concern.'

'Well, if you remember correctly, it kind of _is_. I don't even see the point of you having a--' she looked over at Molly again, '--girlfriend at all.'

'Hang on.' He stopped, looking at her quizically. He knew she was a gossip, but this wasn't gossip. This wasn't _known_. 'How'd you know I _have_ a girlfriend?' She opened her eyes wider, then tutted at him, as if to say, '_I have my sources and you had better not question them_'.

Knowing she wasn't about to reply, he gave in, providing her with his reasoning at having a personal life. 'If for no other reason, Narcissa, it's important to me.'

He stalked away from her, knowing that he really shouldn't. He couldn't help but defend himself to her. She wasn't his girlfriend; he didn't have to tell her anything. Then again, if their parents had any say, Narcissa would know everything about him. _Everything_ about him.

XoX

Molly was taken aback. 'You want ... what?'

Narcissa had approached her after dinner that day. It took a lot of effort on Narcissa's half to approach a Gryffindor at all. She couldn't stand any of them. She openly insulted the lot of them. Narcissa Black _hated_ Molly Prewett. And here she was, asking for help. 'I want in, Prewett.' When Molly didn't respond, she was forced to clarify. She lowered her voice, wary of the ever present faculty that Hogwarts employed, watching the students' every move. 'Listen, I know about your little business, and I want in.'

The girls had been enemies ever since their first day at Hogwarts. Narcissa had been jealous of Molly's intelligence and Molly had been jealous of Narcissa's looks... at first. At present, they were in every way each other's equal. The one deciding factor was a boy, and not just any boy. _The_ boy. Whoever this boy chose would be forever superior to the other.

Thus, it's easy to see why Molly had to contain the urge to laugh in Narcissa's face. 'You want in? Just like that? Don't care about how much it is, who you get... anything?' Narcissa raised her eyebrow, shaking her head slowly. 'Why would I help you?'

From within a pocket, Narcissa pulled a bag heavy with gold Galleons and silver Sickles. 'That's why. I can pay. I can pay whatever I need to. There's only one catch.' Molly was about to protest; she had just opened her mouth, but Narcissa had seemingly read her mind. 'I pick the guy. And you _know_ which guy I want.'

Molly seized the bag of coins, nodding her head and scribbling something down. She narrowed her eyes at a list in front of her. 'Narcissa Black, asking me for help. Obviously whoever told you about this doesn't know how it works.' Narcissa looked up at the redhead, in the middle of walking away. 'Rules are as follows: you take the time we give you. You do nothing that could get us caught. Everything you need will be supplied. You pay when you make the arrangements, you show up, and whatever you do is your business.' Narcissa nodded, bored. 'Your... escort ... will pick you up in the Entrance Hall at 10 o'clock_ sharp_. Don't be late, or you'll miss it, and you're not getting your money back for your own stupidity or inability to maintain a watch.' Narcissa turned to walk away.

'Oh, and, Narcissa? One more thing.' The blonde turned around. '_I_ make the partner assignments.' A triumphant smiled tugged at the corners of her lips as she walked past the other woman, her red hair swishing behind her.

_A/N: More smut next chapter, I promise. Review?  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Narcissa climbed about halfway up the stairs before turning around and scouring the crowd of students, looking for him. The boy, the one she had been contesting for and had finally lost. _No, not lost. I haven't lost him yet. _She remained firm in her belief that she still had a chance with the prize of all prizes. For this boy wasn't just any boy. He was the Alpha Male. He was the BMOC—the big man on campus. He was… well, he was a Malfoy. Luscious Lucius, as the older girls regarded him (most affectionately).

Narcissa couldn't claim the same thing (or the female equivalent, anyway). She was a Black, yes, but much of the glory she had never been able to claim was overshadowed by her older sister Bellatrix. Worse still, her younger sister Andromeda was so incredibly odd that Narcissa was always being blamed for how she turned out. Narcissa was smart – 8 OWLs—and pretty, oh yes, she was pretty. But she would never say she was incredibly _successful_. But in this, she would not fail. She could_not_ – _would _not lose this boy to a… a… _Gryffindor._

Narcissa switched her glare to the redheaded girl sitting at the bottom of the staircase, writing on her clipboard and ignoring the hoards of students milling around, pretending she had no part in this scheme. As if that clipboard wasn't full of plans – dates and times, names and fees—everything she needed to exploit the scheme whenever it benefited her personally.

Narcissa had convinced herself that Molly Prewett was the root of all things evil. Even though 'evil Gryffindor' is oxymoronic. In relation to herself, for all intents and purposes, Molly Prewett was the worst apple of the bunch. _Clever little Molly, plans but never partakes. She keeps records of all the crime disguised as "chivalry", and saves them. Probably waiting for the right moment to turn us all in, and take everybody down without a dent in her name._

Behind her, somebody spoke, almost begrudgingly. "Cissy." Narcissa started, spinning around to face the boy behind her, nearly falling in the attempt. Her hands grabbed the railing in a death grip to steady herself, studying the boy's face in the process.

She nearly fell over again at the realization of who was staring her in the face. It was _him._ Molly Prewett, sitting all high-and-mighty with all the power in the world was_actually_ giving him to her. Quickly, she rearranged her features into a smirk, mustering up an air of owning the ground she walked on. "Lucius, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she drawled. He had disregarded her for years, certainly he could take a little mocking banter.

He resisted an overwhelming urge to roll his eyes, pulling out his show-stopping grin. He spoke in his most charming tone, low and sultry, enjoying its effect on Narcissa. "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." She positively melted as he swept up her hand in his and brushed his lips against it lightly. She nearly lost it right then, forgetting her attempt at conversation. She blushed, trying to form a sentence, and his grin widened. "Shall we, then?"

XxXxX

_The blond opened a door cleverly concealed in the wall, pushing it just wide enough for his company to step through. He closed it, listening in satisfaction as the cracks between door and frame welded together, concealing it from wandering eyes outside the room. The girl walked across the room and sat casually on the bed, leaning back on her hands and crossing her legs in front of her. "So," she asked with a smirk, "how do we do this?"_

_The blond looked at her with a casual smile. "You mean you don't know how it works?"_

_She shook her head slowly, smirk faltering as he crossed over to her swiftly and leaned over her, his face just inches from her own. Blushing furiously, she scrambled backwards a few inches. "You'll have to tell me."_

_The blond put one knee on the bed beside her, climbing over her. "Well, first, I'll do this…" He trailed one hand down the side of her face, around the back of her neck to support her head. "And then…" He brought his lips to hers, their mouths melting together as he pushed her gently down to lie on the bed._

_She let out a soft moan as he trailed a hand underneath her shirt, popping the buttons open without any effort on his part. His touch was feather-light, and he surprised even himself with his tenderness. He was moving slower than normal, in no hurry to make this end. _Strawberries._ He focused on the memory of _her_ taste. The redhead, not the girl lying anticipatory beneath him. The redhead tasted like vanilla. Given the circumstances, strawberry was a surprisingly good taste._

The redhead skipped the seventh couple on her list, breaking her own rules. She stared stupidly at a statue for far too long, without activating the doorway or making any sort of observations. After a few minutes, she had to go check on couple number eight, and let all worry for the wellbeing of her seventh customer slide out of her mind. She knew her customer was in good hands – it was her employee she was worried about.

_The girl was being more aggressive than the blond tonight. She was the choreographer tonight, and he felt like a puppet, taking orders from his master. She rid him of his shirt long before he was ready to discard hers. Her skirt was already across the room, and bra undone before he could pause from their kiss long enough to take off his pants. Something about her captivated him. It was everything – her taste, her scent, the way she felt beneath him. She was something special._

_His kisses, usually hungry and wanting, were tender and caring as he nibbled her earlobe, as he trailed kisses down to her breasts, even as he traced her collarbone. He explored her mouth with his tongue as he never had with a client – as if he'd lost something dear and precious that he needed desperately to find. He was treating her as if her body was the only thing he'd ever wanted, as if he could survive on her touch alone._

Taking a deep breath, the redhead activated the doorway to the seventh room. She was on her second set of rounds, and had decided to simply trust her employees beyond the shadow of a doubt. Especially her star money-maker – if any of them could be trusted, surely it was him.

_It seemed forever they'd gone without a check-up. The blond was growing anxious as he waited for the door to unseal, however briefly. The girl, who hadn't been showing any signs of slowing, was suddenly hesitant. She wanted him to lead, wanted him to want her. She wanted him to touch her as she'd never been touched. She wanted him to please her._

_But she also just… wanted him to be there._

_She broke their kiss. _Vanilla_. The aftertaste. Something about it made him crazy, made him want her. He reached up for another kiss, but she leaned away, looking carefully into his eyes._

She listened for a moment, and then paused. Something was wrong tonight. Where there should have been moans of pleasure, or dominance, or… something, instead there was silence. It was a silence too pressing. The redhead strode right up to the door and leaned on it, attempting to listen at the crack. The wall budged a little as she leaned, until it opened just enough, and the redhead was sent sideways into the room.

_Strawberries. The girl tasted like strawberries. But then- The blonde looked back at her, somehow hyper-aware of their half-nakedness. It seemed… normal, in this moment, just to sit there, looking at each other. _Really_ looking at each other, as if the other was all they could see. His hands slid down to her hips, and hers rested on his shoulders. The air between them was magnetic and intense, pushing them apart and pulling them together all at the same time._

The redhead stared at the pair in front of her. So enraptured were they, they didn't even notice her brash moment was too intimate for her to see. _This isn't the job._ She could hear herself scolding the blond in her head. She could hear herself tearing him apart, yelling herself hoarse. She could feel and hear her heart tearing into little pieces.

The redhead tore her eyes away from the scene in front of her – the picture of two people, falling in love. She righted herself, turning back to the door. He'd get no reward tonight.

_As the blond heard the door sealing, he came to his senses. He looked back at the doorway, and was hit with a wave of perfume that didn't belong to the girl sitting on his lap. He inhaled. _Vanilla.

_Fuck._

XxXxX

_A/N: Sorry about the wait... and the not-so-smutty smut. We're getting into it, don't worry. Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

Molly wasn't speaking to him. He'd tried to catch her eye at breakfast but had been unsuccessful; she sat with her back facing him and resisted all urges to turn around. Lucius had known he was in trouble long before he'd left the room last night, but he had no idea how deep he was in until he went to meet her after.

She hadn't been there.

He checked the courtyard on his way to Arithmancy, hoping that she'd be there. She usually blew off the first few minutes of History of Magic - it was a safe bet that Professor Binns wouldn't notice if someone walked in late. To his chagrin, however, she was nowhere to be found.

Classes were unbearable. In classes they shared he spent the whole time trying to catch her attention, and in classes they didn't share he spent the whole time thinking about ways to make it up to her.

Narcissa wasn't making matters any better. Every chance she got she was by his side. She was like the fly buzzing around your head or the little cousin you're obligated to entertain. She would not leave him alone, something he was sure Molly had noticed.

The last class of the day was Charms. Charms was the kind of class that it was easy to have private conversations in. After the lesson was taught, the students were told to partner up and practice. Lucius quickly made his way to Molly's side and pulled her into a corner of the room, ignoring her protests.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Molly, so please just calm down and talk to me."

Molly scrutinized the look on his face. His expression carried no traces of his usual arrogance. His tone was frustrated but also strained. She avoided his eye as long as was possible. "This is what you call an _inconspicuous_ relationship? Isn't it bad for your reputation to be seen making nice with a Gryffindor?" She couldn't refrain from being nasty. As little as she'd like to admit it and as coy as she played, she'd fallen hard for the bad boy this time. She was hurt; it hurt to look at him, and it hurt even more to be forced to speak to him. Especially given the topic she knew he wanted to discuss.

His face darkened, and his words came out low and biting. "Nevermind my reputation. This is about you and me."

She dropped her gaze, mumbling softly. "And Narcissa."

"And nothing!" He was tired of people harping on about him and Narcissa. It hadn't happened and it was never _going_ to happen. "That's what you think? That there's something going on with me and that bimbo?" He was appalled that Molly would even think that of him. He thought she'd known him better than that. As she nodded her head he could feel nothing but annoyance and a flicker of anger. "Merlin's saggy— Nothing, and I repeat _nothing_ is going on with me and Narcissa. Nothing is _going_ to be going on with me and Narcissa. How many times do I have to say it?"

Her temper had sparked as if an entirely new fire had been lit underneath it. "Nothing? I saw you, last night. I saw you."

He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Of course you saw that Moll, it's the—"

"I'm not talking about that." She shook her head, trying to keep tears from reaching her eyes. "Before all of that. I saw the way she was looking at you." He opened his mouth to protest, but she continued before he could make one sound. "And I saw the way you were looking at her." Her eyes reflected the pain she felt inside, and seeing that made Lucius' blood run cold. He knew what she was talking about. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

The professor's voice broke through the noise of the classroom and both Molly and Lucius turned to listen. "Next class I expect your essays on my desk before the lesson. Remember everyone, three feet."

Lucius looked back at Molly, but she was already packed up and leaving the room. Her red hair swished behind her and a vanilla perfume hung in the air where she had stood.

XxXxX

The next few days were chaos. There were more girls interested than Molly could accommodate in one night. Even worse, Narcissa had come back with a sack full of Galleons and a thirst for more "entertainment". "I'm impressed, Prewett." The blonde girl smiled despite the daggers coming out of her eyes. "Your little business seems to be succeeding. Congratulations." The congratulations was dry, and in Molly's opinion, a little too much.

"What do you want, Black?" she asked wearily. Molly was in no mood for Narcissa's games and quite frankly just didn't have the time. One of her boys was in hospital and another had gotten himself a week in detention. Still another had found himself a proper girlfriend and quit completely.

"Simple, really." She reached one hand into her pocket and pulled out another jingling bag, this time full of gold. "I want another turn."

Molly sighed heavily. She couldn't refuse a payment like that, but on the other hand she was already booked up for that night. Anyway, why would she accommodate Narcissa? "I'm all booked up next week, sorry. The week after that too, so don't even ask."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. She wasn't used to being denied what she wanted. Scowling, she lowered her voice to a venomous hiss. "I'm not afraid of a detention, Prewett, but if this… ah… _scandal_ were to come to the Headmaster's attention I think the consequences for the person running these illicit activities would be a little more severe. Get what I'm saying?"

Molly really hated her. "Y'know what, Narcissa? If you can find me four more boys I'll see what I can do, but I seriously doubt it'll happen. Other than that, there's nothing."

"You don't think I could get you four more boys?" Narcissa laughed. "Now you're insulting me. That's child's play. Fine, I'll get you your boys. Just make sure I have the one I want."

XxXxX

Lucius had never had such a good reason to reflect on his actions. His girlfriend hated him. His reputation was in need of serious repair. And Bellatrix was writing to him.

_Lucius,_

_My sister tells me you've gone and gotten yourself a girlfriend of the Gryffindor variety. I write on behalf of your family, my family and Slytherin house when I say that your actions are atrocious. My parents are as of yet unawares, and I'm sure yours are as well. I am willing to keep this deviation from the plan off of your father's radar provided that it ends quickly._

_Come to your senses._

_Bella_

_P.S. She'd better at least be a pureblood._

He'd never really been friends with Bellatrix, but they'd never really been _un_friendly, either. In fact, he could remember one time when they were quitefriendly indeed. He didn't know much about her, but he'd never felt the need to know that much about her. It's like they were getting married or anything. He knew one thing for sure, though: If Bellatrix said to do something, you did it.

Lucius was fuming when he got back to their Common Room. It was empty and unnaturally dark, although the green glow did provide an ambient sort of light. He kicked a table in his frustration, sending it flying across the room. It broke, as did everything on it. The sound of splintering wood and shattering glass became cacophonous as they echoed off the stone walls, reverberating until they filled the dank room. From the dormitories, someone heard the noise and that someone came running.

That someone was Narcissa.

He rounded on her in a heartbeat, brandishing the letter in front of her. "You went to _Bellatrix_? What the hell?" He advanced slowly with each sentence. "You don't go running to your sister to fix all your problems – what are you, twelve?"

She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes in a cold stare. "Clearly nothing I say will force you to come to your senses. You gave me no choice."

"It's none of your business! What I do, Narcissa, is not your business." He put emphasis on the last three words, taking one step as he pronounced each of them. By now he'd crossed the whole room, and she was right up against the wall with him standing menacingly a few feet in front

"Actually," her response was quick and triumphant. It was like she had trapped him into saying what he had said so she could pull out some secret weapon. "It _is_ my business. I seem to keep having to remind you that we're to be married."

Saying that brought her too much joy; hearing that made Lucius' heart sink further down from its already lowered position. His expression darkened; his words came out a low growl. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"But that's just it, isn't it?" She was smiling now. "You don't get a say."

Oh yes, it was a secret weapon. And it was lethal.

_A/N: I think I'll just stop promising smut "next chapter". It'll come when it comes, when it's part of the plot. And it will be._


	5. Chapter 5

"One, Two, Three, and… Four." Narcissa sounded much too cheery as she numbered the boys trailing behind her. They stopped in a line in front of Molly, who immediately began pacing and examining them. She had only five minutes to give them their assignments and explain to them the rules. In five minutes' time dinner would be let out; students and, more importantly, teachers would flood the Entrance Hall and Molly would risk being overheard and exposed.

Molly began speaking in a quick, no-nonsense tone. Narcissa yawned, bored by Molly's soliloquy. She meandered over to the bottom of the stairs and plopped herself down in a very un-ladylike way before crossing one leg over the other and drawing herself up to her full height. She let her gaze sweep the Entrance Hall and, finding nothing and no one of interest, allowed herself to slouch a little. Her hand came to rest on the stone step beside her, brushing the edge of a stack of parchment on the way.

She turned her full attention to the parchment and had to force herself not to gasp out loud at what she'd found. Molly's clipboard. Molly's clipboard with all the plans and all the assignments and all the incriminating evidence.

And she'd just left it hanging about on the steps where anyone could see it!

Carefully Narcissa flipped through it, being as quiet and as inconspicuous as possible. Most of it was organizational nonsense (as far as Narcissa understood, anyway), but tucked in with the back pages were a few smaller scraps of parchment. She pulled those out.

They were small, no more than a few inches wide or long. They'd clearly been crumpled and smoothened more than once, judging by the softness of the yellow paper, but the sheets retained a crispness that suggested they were quite new. The writing was in a familiar untidy hand and the ink shone bright green. None of this interested Narcissa, however, who stared transfixed at a single point on each piece. Just a name. His name.

Letters from Lucius.

She began to read them, but before she'd even finished one the doors to the Great Hall banged open and Molly turned away from her boys who by now were dispersing and shielding themselves in the crowd. Narcissa seized the stack of letters and shoved them into her robes, ducking away from the staircase. The clipboard lay unattended on the steps.

XxXxX

"Ahem."

Molly turned around, startled. People normally couldn't sneak up on her, but today her mind was completely occupied with her freaking out. Her clipboard was missing. _Her clipboard was missing. Her CLIPBOARD WAS-_

Being held out to her by the boy who had interrupted her thoughts. "I think this is yours."

Stunned, she looked the boy up and down. He was tall and gangly with an unkempt mop of red hair sitting on top of his head. His horn-rimmed glasses sat comfortably on the bridge of his freckled nose. His robes were worn and ill-fitted, a look which at one time had made him goonish and laughable but now in his adolescent prime gave him an air of apathy that was so… _je ne sais quoi_. In an odd way he had always been sort of cute, even in his anonymity (he was quiet and had always been easy to overlook).

Stammering, she snatched the clipboard away from him. "Th-thanks, Arthur."

He nodded slowly. "Are you alright?"

She'd immediately begun to flip through it urgently, making sure nothing important was missing. She looked up at him sharply, suddenly suspicious. Her eyes were narrowed and her face had turned a ridiculous shade of scarlet as she blushed furiously. "D-did you look at anything in here?"

"No." He looked confused. "Should I have?"

"N-no. No. Thank you."

"Uh huh…" he sounded curious now, but he didn't press it.

She nodded and turned away, feeling somewhat awkward. A beat later, she tucked her clipboard under one arm and turned back around. Arthur was halfway up the steps already. "Arthur! Hey, Arthur, wait!" He paused, waiting for her to catch up. She hurried up the half-flight of stairs and caught his arm, continuing their slow ascension. She flashed him a coy smile, leading him by the arm up towards their Common Room. "Arthur," she simpered, "I need a favour."

XxXxX

"For the love of-" Lucius slumped in his chair, shielding his face. His family's owl had soared into the Great Hall rather obnoxiously, and untimely too. It was dinner, usually the post came at breakfast.

A stringy boy to his left piped up, pointing at the sleek black creature speeding for his place. "Isn't that your-"

"Yes, Nott, it is." Lucius let out a sigh. "What could father possibly-" He cut off midsentence as the envelope was dropped at his place, smoke rising from the table that didn't belong to the steaming food. All the colour drained out of his face and he suddenly became hyper aware that the whole of the Hall had fallen silent to see who had received this anomalous piece of post.

And to see who had received the Howler.

Lucius grabbed the envelope with fumbling fingers, nearly dropping it as the scarlet paper began to heat up. He knew the longer he ignored it the louder and more horrible it would be. If he didn't open it, there wouldn't be a county for miles that didn't hear his father's booming reprimands - or worse, his mother's shrill screeching. Not to mention the whole thing would burst into flames to add to the already melodramatic effect of it.

He stood and rushed out of the hall towards the Entrance Courtyard. If he was outside the sound would diffuse and maybe - just maybe - it wouldn't be so bad.

He'd just barely made it to the courtyard (thank _Merlin_ he'd sat near the door today) when the scarlet paper caught fire, singing his fingers. He dropped the envelope. Just before it touched the ground it composed itself as a flaming paper face with a serpentine tongue of fiery ribbon and levitated at eye level. Apprehensively he allowed eye contact between himself and the demonic envelope, preparing himself for an admonishment several decibels above ear-splitting.

"LUCIUS MALFOY!" Oh bloody hell, it was his mother. "HAVE WE NOT MADE IT _ABSOLUTELY CLEAR_ BY NOW? ARE YOU SO INANE THAT YOU CANNOT UNDERSTAND THE SIMPLEST OF CONCEPTS? HOW _DARE_ YOU GO BEHIND THE BACKS OF YOUR FATHER, MYSELF, AND YOUR ANCESTRY AND COMMIT SUCH A GRIEVOUS SIN AGAINST OUR NOBLE BLOODLINE? THE BLACKS HAVE THREATENED TO BACK OUT OF THE ARRANGEMENT, LUCIUS! IF THIS FALLS THROUGH YOU CAN BE _SURE_ THE EMBARRASSMENT WILL FALL ON YOU AND ME AND OUR WHOLE FAMILY! YOU HAVE MADE POOR DECISIONS, BUT TO THROW AWAY _EVERYTHING_ FOR SOME GRYFFINDOR FLOOSY! COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE!"

The voice faded away just then, and the flames went out. The serpentine tongue lashed out, and the envelope grimaced before speaking again, deathly quiet. "You know what you have to do, Lucius. Now do it. If you don't, the consequences may be… _severe_."

The envelope tore itself up and it's pieces fell in slow motion to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Smut. That is all._

* * *

Molly was speechless.

"You alright there, Molly?" Arthur waved a hand in front of her face tentatively. She blinked, but didn't move. "Helloo? Is anybody in there?"

"I- yeah." She turned to him with a reassuring smile and then glanced back towards the far end of the courtyard. Lucius stood there, unmoving, undoubtedly still rattling from his mother's reprimand. "Sorry. That was just a little…"

"Unexpected?"

"Yeah. That's it." Molly cleared her throat. "Um, it's getting a little cold, actually. We should go inside."

With dexterity much like that of a golden retriever, Arthur scrambled to his feet. "After you." He gestured a little awkwardly towards the entrance and grabbed up both of their bookbags. Molly smiled at his awkwardness; the more she was exposed to it, the more it became him. She led the way gracefully into the Entrance Hall with Arthur tailing behind her. Just inside, Arthur caught his foot on a raised stone and stumbled. Molly's bag tumbled to the floor, contents spilling every which way. Arthur had immediately dropped to the floor and started apologizing as he worked to gather all of her things. She joined him, trying very hard not to laugh at his now beet-red complexion.

Arthur could see the smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "It's not funny, Molly. I'm really sorry." He sounded miserable.

Molly looked up and caught his pleading look with a mischievous grin. "No, Arthur, it's adorable."

If possible, he flushed an even deeper shade of red and muttered something under his breath that she didn't quite catch. He wasn't used to and didn't like being referred to as "adorable." Nonetheless, he met her grin with a smile of his own before their eye contact was so rudely broken by a clipboard.

Lucius had returned from his private embarrassment and seized Molly's clipboard before anyone else could. He thrust it in front of her face with perhaps more force than necessary. He didn't like how Weasley was looking at her.

And he definitely didn't like how she was looking at him.

"You really wouldn't want to lose this."

Startled at the interruption (but also at the niceness of the gesture), Molly almost smiled up at the blonde before she remembered that she was supposed to be mad at him. "Thank you, Lucius," she started coolly, "but I think Arthur and I have it sorted." She grabbed the clipboard stiffly and shoved it back in her bag as she stood up. Turning her back on Lucius, she returned to Arthur with a smile. "It's almost time for Charms, maybe you could walk me?"

Arthur stood, glancing edgily from Lucius' expression of distaste to Molly's inviting smile. "I'd love to."

"Wonderful." After a second, Molly took one of Arthur's hands in her own and started up the stairs. She glanced back once to check if Lucius' face was still plastered with jealousy.

It was.

XxXxX

_The girl did not bother playing innocent or naive. She knew exactly what she wanted from the blond tonight._

_The blond retreated to the bed and sat, awkwardly fumbling with the buttons on his pants. He had no desire to do this. The girl discarded her skirt and sauntered up to the bed, clambering up to straddle him. She bowed her head until their foreheads met, and the blond arched his neck up to find her lips with his own. He kissed her hungrily, not bothering to restrain himself. This was just another job, nothing more._

_Her mouth moved down to his earlobe as his hands found the small of her back and pulled her close. The blond wasted no time in removing her clothing this time. He wanted her, and he wanted her now. She was in less of a hurry than he; by the time she was naked he was still mostly clothed. He helped her rid himself of his garments, all the while keeping up a hurricane of movement between their tongues._

_At last the blond unglued their mouths and wrapped his arms around the girl. He picked her up and spun her around and then slammed her back down on the bed. He took a dominant position. The blond could do this in fifteen minutes or two hours. His goal was the former._

The redhead didn't skimp on her duties this time. Instead, she kept meticulously to her schedule. It took her two minutes to walk from the first room to the second, ten seconds to perform her check, another two minutes to walk to the next room, ten seconds to check, and so on. She kept her checks short, listening for sounds of life and moving on. She constantly made notes on her clipboard.

After her first round, the redhead collapsed on a bench in the courtyard. She dropped her head into her hands, tossing her clipboard onto the grass under the bench. Every room was being tended to in exactly the way she wanted. Every room but one.

_The blond performed none of his customary foreplay. For this particular customer, there was nothing more than sex. He ignored the pain of her fingernails digging into his back and lowered himself for another kiss. WIth one hand, he pushed her legs apart, using his hips to keep her knees from coming together. She made no attempt to stop him as he moved his hips forward to connect with her._

_She was hot. Her core was burning, pulsating as he slid into it. The blond didn't pause to make sure she was comfortable, like he always had prior. He thrust into her and their lips broke apart as a cry of pleasure erupted from her throat. Both of her hands found his shoulders, her fingertips pressing into his skin. He lowered his head, tracing a familiar path down her neck, up behind her ear, down into the hollow of her throat, along her shoulder blade…_

_A stream of words and moans were passing through the girl's lips as the blond continued to buck his hips against her own. He could feel the pulsating strengthen as the blood pounded in both her and himself. He quickened the pace of his thrusts and then stopped suddenly, pushing slowly back in. Her body started to shudder underneath him, her legs squirming to get closer together. He thrust again and she shook violently. The girl's body pulsed with uncontrollable shakes and she closed her eyes, allowing the warmth and pleasure to spread through her. Finally she let the air pass through her lips, a series of moans breaking free._

The redhead looked up as someone slid onto the bench beside her. She reached nervously for her clipboard, relaxing once she reassured its position under the bench. She turned to look at the invader, and her surprise twisted itself into a smile. The boy beside her was a welcome guest. She let her work slip out of her mind for the moment and greeted him, righting his slightly askew horn-rimmed glasses. She could spare a minute or two for him.

_By the time the girl regained control of her body, the blond had already cleaned up and left. He would go back later for payment, if she left any. Frankly, he didn't care if she left any. He had better things to do. The blond tread the usual path, moving from room to room until he finally found the redhead in the courtyard. She wasn't alone. She was with _him.

XxXxX

Narcissa sank down into the chair beside Lucius. "Slughorn's lessons just drag on, don't they?"

"What do you want now, Narcissa?" Lucius' tone expressed his boredom. He continued taking notes as if she were merely a particularly annoying column of air.

"There's plenty that I want, Lucius," she snapped back, "but right now I'd settle for a little bit of civil conversation." She was sick and tired of this fruitless game of cat and mouse. He'd lost and he knew it, and it was time that he submitted to that.

He sighed and turned to her. "And what, pray tell, would motivate me to sit through a conversation with you?"

"Familial obligation?" Lucius just rolled his eyes. Narcissa would have to try something else to get through to him. She turned away from him with a sour expression and rummaged around in her book bag for a while. Lucius figured that, for the moment, he could go back to ignoring her.

Narcissa finished rummaging and turned back to face him, a sly smile stretching on her face that made Lucius uncomfortable. She cleared her throat and held up a tiny piece of yellowed parchment. "Lovely Molly," she began, glancing up at him briefly, a mockery in her eyes. Lucius froze, his face paling and eyes widening. Satisfied that she had his attention, she continued. "I want to share this with the world, but I know that you won't let me. It's so hard keeping this to my—"

Lucius snatched the parchment out of her hands and her words died off. She cocked one eyebrow in a challenging gesture. He fixed her with a look so intimidating it could make a werewolf run screaming. She didn't waver; her composure brimmed with self-satisfaction. Lucius' words came out a low, angry hiss. "Where did you get that?"

"Found it."

There was absolutely no way Narcissa could have found those. Unless… "_Where_, Narcissa?" Unless Molly had thrown them out.

She just shrugged, turning to face the front of the class. "There are more. You know, she really shouldn't leave those lying around."

"I'm sure she didn't just—"

"Then how did _I _find them? I don't spend a whole lot of time in the Gryffindor dormitories." She wrinkled her nose at _Gryffindor_. He didn't answer. His desperation to find an answer was practically tangible. He didn't want to think worst-case scenarios.

Narcissa wanted him to think worst-case scenarios. "If they were really important to her — if _you_ were really important to her — she wouldn't leave something like that lying about all willy nilly, would she?"

Lucius' lips pursed. His jaw tightened and his speech tensed. "No. Probably not." He felt a new form of resentment towards his redheaded madam. This anger strongly resembled jealousy. There was no way she'd throw those out if she still cared about him, but if she didn't, Lucius had a pretty good idea who she cared about now. "Narcissa, if you do anything with those letters, I'll—"

"Relax, relax. I might be able to keep them our little secret."


End file.
